Revolvers are a popular type of firearm. Different types of revolvers may utilize different types and sizes of ammunition. For example, black powder pellets may be used as ammunition in certain types of revolvers, and may come in different sizes such as .31, .36, .44, or .45 calibers.
Traditionally, black powder pellets are loaded into a revolver by gripping individual pellets between a user's fingers to insert into an individual chamber. This process requires a user to handle and load each pellet individually by hand into, for example, a five or six shot revolver. As a result the process is difficult and time consuming, and can result in lost or damaged pellets if a user drops the pellets during loading. Therefore, an easier, faster and more generally more efficient way to load black powder pellets into a revolver without waste is desirable.